Cotton garnetters (batting manufacturers) utilize various types of textile mill and gin wastes and cottonseed oil mill byproducts as raw materials. Cotton yarn manufacturers utilize various grades of raw cottons as raw materials. This study compares the raw materials utilized by both of these industries for content of leaflike, seed, and total trash. The percent weight content of leaflike, seed, and total trash in Middling raw cottons was 0.45, 0.42, and 1.32 percent respectively. For Low Middling raw cottons the amount of leaflike, seed, and total trash was 2.6, 0.7, and 4.87 percent respectively. Garnetting raw materials were examined for similar trash fractions. Linters contained less leaflike trash (o.10 percent) than Middling cottons. Most cardroom strips and sweeps and spinroom sweeps contained amounts of leaflike trash similar to that found in Low Middling cottons. Textile mill motes, picker, fly, filter waste, and gin motes contained amounts of leaflike trash in excess of that found in Low Middling cottons. These comparisons provide a basis for deciding if the same cotton dust standard should be applied to the cotton yarn manufacturing and the cotton garnetting industries.